Thanks To The Flames
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: Tsunade's house burns down! She needs a place to live. Will she go with Jiraiya? And if she does, will something happen! jiratsuna , jirtsu , jiraiyatsunade ! Might become a Twilight/ Naruto crossover. All the Cullens might be involved. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Intro- New Characters**

Hi Everyone! Before starting this story, there are a few character descriptions that must be given so no one will get confused. Thanks and wait for the story:D

Eric Meoche is character made by my friend. He's part of the Meoche clan. The Meoche were once a clan in Konoha. They are masters of the stealing art. The children of this clan were accused of something they didn't do by Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's and Itachi's father. The Meoche were thrown out of Konoha by the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, so they hate him. They are not trusted, but Eric's a... good guy I guess. Eric is very lazy. His brother is Chad. He considers David to be one of his closest friends. Eric is a perv.

David Himura is my character. He's a Himura- Rurouni Kenshin. He is Kenshin and Kaoru's son. He has a sister called Kristy and their brother is Kenji (actually a character in the series). He is very lazy like Eric. Eric and David could be considered best friends in a way. David is also a perv.

Kristy Himura is David's sister. She is a shop-a-hollic and is very hyper. She has a secret power deep inside her, and when awakened, this power turns her into a fighting machine. She resembles Tsunade in some ways, so they are very close. She gets along with everyone and loves to get into Tsunade's mind.


	2. Chapter 1 Tsunade and Cooking

**Chapter 1- Tsunade and Cooking**

It was a beautiful morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. Everthing was at peace… until…

"We have a situation!" yelled a young Konoha jonin. He was tall and handsome. He had hazelnut brown hair. He wore the typical Konoha jonin vest with a black shirt and a fishnet underneath. He wore black pants and wore his kunai carrier on his right leg. His name was David Himura.

"What is it David?!" asked Shizune, Tsunade's young apprentice.

"It's about Tsunade-sama! Her house caught on fire!" yelled David.

"Nani?! Is she alright?!" asked a worried Shizune.

"I'm fine." Said Tsunade who had just walked in the door.

"Tsunade-sama! What happened?! Was it an Akatsuki attack?! The Meoche?!" asked Shizune.

"Actually, I was trying to cook and the house caught on fire." Said Tsunade while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Shizune sweat-dropped.

"Haro!" said a tall, white-haired man who walked in the front door.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, I was walking down the street when I noticed that your place was burned to the ground. I came here to tell Shizune, but it looks like you're alright." Explained Jiraiya.

"Well, for the time being, I'm going to need a place to stay. Shizune?" said Tsunade expecting her apprentice to say "of course, Tsunade-sama".

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, I don't have enough room." Replied Shizune. A shocked Tsunade turned to David.

"David?" she asked.

"Sorry, but with my sister at home, there just isn't enough room." Explained David. A horrified Tsunade turned to Jiraiya.

"No way! There is absolutely no way!" she yelled.

"Come on, hime! I have room and you don't have anywhere else to go! I promise not to do anything!" begged Jiraiya.

"I said no!" yelled Tsunade. A scared David and Shizune started backing away.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" asked David.

"Sure." Replied Shizune. They both left the two bickering Sannin.

"Hey, why don't we flip a coin? If I win, you come live with me." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade agreed to flip a coin. Jiraiya took out a coin, called heads, and flipped it in the air. The coin landed on tails. Jiraiya lowered his head in defeat. He started to walk away, but then he heard a muffled sound coming from the direction where Tsunade was standing. He turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"Jiraiya. I figured that maybe I should stay with you, just incase… of attack… you know." Tsunade stuttered. The Godaime Hokage felt a blush forming across her face. Jiraiya smiled.

"Alright, I'll protect you, hime." Said Jiraiya with sincerity. Tsunade blushed again at the sound of Jiraiya calling her hime.

"Good, because if I won that coin flip it must be a bad omen. I can't just stay with Shizune, she's not read yet. David is too lazy to do anything and would probably die if someone like Akatsuki attacked." Explained Tsunade as an excuse.

"Alright, if you say so. Shouldn't you go get your things?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh, right! Shizune!" yelled Tsunade. Her assistant didn't come running into the office like she usually did.

"That's strange." Said Tsunade. Then, Jiraiya remembered something.

"Oh, that's right! While we were bickering, Shizune and David left." Remembered Jiraiya.

"Well, I guess I'll just go to my apartment to get my things." Sighed Tsunade, who obviously didn't want to go through the trouble of going to her apartment. She was so nervous in fact, she forgot that her apartment burned down.

"Tsunade, your apartment burned down, remember?" said Jiraiya. 'Duh!' is what ran through Tsunade's mind. She was really nervous around Jiraiya for some reason.

"I meant Shizune's apartment. I have some clothes there." Quickly said Tsunade, not wanting to sound stupid.

"Alright, then let's go." Said Jiraiya who opened the door for Tsunade.

"Thanks." Said Tsunade who was astonished at Jiraiya's kindness.

"You're welcome." Answered Jiraiya who closed the door behind him.

As the two Sannin were walking through the hall of the Hokage Tower, they noticed someone, a young man to be more precise, standing at the end of the hallway. Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed who he was. Tsunade stood in front of the young man. Who is he?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAYY!!! CHAPTER ONE IS UP!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!

PREVIEW: Eric's visiting David! Tsunade lets him stay in Konoha even if he's a MEOCHE!!! Tsunade moves gets ready to move in with Jiraiya, but how will they take it when they get another, unexpected roommate?!?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2- THE NEW ROOMMATE!!!


	3. Chapter 2 The New Roommate

Chapter 2- The New Roommate

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsunade.

"I came to visit David and walk around Konoha." Said the young man. He was a handsome young man. He had black hair with pale blue highlights. He had dull gray eyes. He was very tall. He could look at Jiraiya face to face, so he was about 6 feet tall.

"Alright, but if anyone sees you doing anything suspicious, I'll personally pummel you to dust. You said it once, Meoche can't be trusted, right… Eric?" Tsunade told him with an evil glare, which would pierce through anyone, although the Meoche were tough to crack. Really tough.

"Can't blame ya. I guess I did say that. Don't worry though, I'm not here for anything like that. Do you know where David is?" asked Eric, not even fazed by Tsunade's glare.

"Somewhere with Shizune. Don't know where, though. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Said Tsunade as she walked past Eric and out the Hokage Mansion. Jiraiya followed. As they walked through the streets, Jiraiya decided to break the silence.

"You let a Meoche stay in Konoha?" asked Jiraiya in disbelief.

"It's strange but I think he was… telling the truth." Explained Tsunade.

"That's very unlike Eric. Actually, it's very unlike a Meoche." Said Jiraiya.

"I know, but… everyone deserves a chance, even a Meoche." said Tsunade in a kind voice.

"That's true." Agreed Jiraiya.

They finally arrived at Shizune's apartment. Tsunade knocked on the door, but there was no response. Tsunade reached into her pocket and took out a key. She opened the door. Tsunade walked in and Jiraiya walked in after her, shutting the door behind him. Tsunade walked towards a door, which was probably Shizune's bedroom door. It was. Tsunade walked into the bedroom. She then directed herself towards the closet. Inside the closet was a bag with her name on it.

"All ready to go, huh?" said Jiraiya.

"Shizune's a packrat. She organizes everything." Replied Tsunade. Jiraiya laughed.

"Well, we better go." Suggested Tsunade. They walked out of Shizune's apartment and out into the bright streets of Konoha. As the were walking, a blonde kid with blue eyes popped up in front of them.

"Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"My apartment as trashed by Akatsuki!" yelled Naruto.

"What?!" yelled Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Half the wall is destroyed and the ceiling is practically torn off!" continued Naruto.

"How do you know it was Akatsuki?!" asked Jiraiya.

"I saw the same black flames that Itachi used to get out of your jutsu the day they tried to capture me while we were looking for Tsunade no baachan." Explained Naruto.

"Were you able to find any of your stuff?" asked Jiraiya.

"Only a mat and some scrolls were what wasn't destroyed." Answered Naruto.

"Alright, as it appears that you have nowhere to stay, why don't you come live with Tsunade and I for a while." Suggested Jiraiya. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"You two are living together?! Well it took ya long enough! Finally! Ero-sennin, you could've told me this, you know. The whole village was waiting for this to happen!" yelled Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya blushed. The whole village?!

"Naruto, it's not like that! Tsunade's apartment caught on fire and she couldn't stay anywhere else but my house!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Oh. Well when are you two going to get serious?! The whole village has been waiting, ya know!" yelled the frustrated, hyperactive blonde ninja. Tsunade and Jiraiya instantly turned a bright red color.

"Naruto, shut up or I'll make you sleep outside!" yelled the two Sannin in unison.

"Fine, but seriously! I'll go get my mat and scrolls. See ya at your house, Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto as he ran off. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and blushed. The whole village thought they should be together, and here they were now. Tsunade was going to live with Jiraiya. That would certainly give the villagers ideas. Tsunade wasn't worried, though. It's not like anything would happen… would it? Jiraiya thought the same thing. Just then, they noticed that they were both staring at each other. They split the gaze and blushed. They finally arrived to Jiraiya's house. He got his key out and opened the door. He showed Tsunade in and she walked into his house looking for his bedroom to put her things in. When she opened his bedroom door, she put her stuff down and noticed something. She walked back into the living room.

"Jiraiya… you only have one bed." Said Tsunade.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER 2!! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Plz don't be mad! READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

**PREVIEW: TSUNADE DOESN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH JIRAIYA ON THE SAME BED! WILL HE CONVINCE HER?! AND WITH NARUTO LIVING WITH THEM, WILL HE GET THEM TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS?! WILL SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPEN IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3- CORNERED BY NARUTO!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Cornered By Naruto

Chapter 3- Cornered By Naruto

Jiraiya thought for a second. He really did only have one bed.

"Yeah." Replied Jiraiya.

"Well, you're sleeping on the couch." Tsunade told him.

"No way! I am not sleeping on the couch! Why can't I sleep in my own bed?!" complained Jiraiya.

"Because I know what you'll try to do if we sleep on the same bed." Explained Tsunade.

Jiraiya was shocked. He would never do that to Tsunade.

"Tsunade. I would never do anything without your permission." Jiraiya told her. Tsunade could see the sincerity in Jiraiya's eyes. She sighed.

"Alright, but if any part of you is somewhere it shouldn't be, I'll kick you out of Konoha." Said Tsunade. Jiraiya smiled.

"Don't worry Tsunade-hime. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Said Jiraiya as his smile widened. Tsunade blushed. Jiraiya was being so… nice and not perverted. She then smiled.

"Baka! If you don't stop protecting me so much, you'll eventually get killed." She joked.

"I'd rather die than let something happen to you." Replied Jiraiya. Tsunade looked down so Jiraiya couldn't see her blushing. Everything was quiet. Jiraiya decided to break the silence.

"But don't worry. I won't die easily, so you'll always have me around." Smiled Jiraiya.

'He's always so protective. Always there for me when I need him the most.' Thought Tsunade as she grinned. They then heard a knock on the door. Tsunade went to go get the door. When she opened it, there stood Naruto with a mat and a few scrolls in his hand.

"Haro." Said Naruto. Tsunade let him in.

"Hey Naruto. Just put your things down right here." Said Jiraiya pointing to a spot on the couch. Naruto put his things down. He looked at Tsunade closely and saw that she was blushing. Naruto started thinking.

"Sooo… what happened while I wasn't here?" asked Naruto slyly. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at the blonde ninja in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked the puzzled Jiraiya.

"Well, I figured since Tsunade no baachan was blushing, something happened." Explained Naruto.

"No, it's nothing like that." Said Tsunade. Naruto crossed his arms.

"This is getting very irritating." Said Naruto.

"What is?" asked the two, now even more puzzled, Sannin.

"Watching you two flirting with each other and nothing happening." Explained Naruto.

"I do not flirt with Jiraiya!" yelled Tsunade who was now blushing.

"And I don't flirt with Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya who was also blushing.

"Then why are you guys blushing?" stated Naruto. This was very unlike Naruto. He was actually able to corner them about their love life. Tsunade looked away in defeat as well as Jiraiya. They were both trying to think of something to say.

"You guys don't have to think of anything to say. I already got you where I want you." Said Naruto.

'Damn him.' Thought both Sannin. Naruto then turned around and walked away from the two completely baffled Sannin. The two Sannin both threw a quick glance at each other and blushed.

"I'm going to go start lunch." Said Jiraiya as an excuse to get away.

"You can cook?!" asked Tsunade and Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes. I can cook." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto and Tsunade put up the table. Meanwhile, Jiraiya cooked their lunch. Finally, lunch was finished and the were ready to eat. They all said 'Itadakimasu' and dug in.

"Jiraiya, this is delicious!" complimented Tsunade.

"Yeah, seriously Ero-sennin!" agreed Naruto.

"Thanks!" replied Jiraiya with a grin on his face.

In the middle of lunch, Jiraiya asked Naruto something.

"Hey, Naruto." Said Jiraiya. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya.

"You said the only thing that the Akatsuki didn't destroy was a mat and a couple of scrolls, right?" said Jiraiya. Naruto nodded.

"What about clothes? You're going to need some." Pointed out Jiraiya.

"They were destroyed too." Said Naruto.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping then." Said Jiraiya.

"That's true. You'll probably get that outfit torn or something by training or during a mission." Agreed Tsunade.

"Alright." Agreed Naruto.

"Ok then! After we're done eating, we'll go shopping." Said Jiraiya. Tsunade and Naruto both nodded and the three continued eating.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI EVERYBODY! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS ON VACATION IN FLORIDA, AGAIN SO SORRY! WELL, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**PREVIEW: THE TWO SANNIN AND THE HYPERACTIVE NINJA THAT IS NARUTO GO SHOPPING! UH OH! A RUMOR?! TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA A COUPLE?! NARUTO'S THEIR ADOPTED KID?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! FIND OUT WHAT THE TALK OF KONOHA IS IN CHAPTER 4- SHOPPING WITH NARUTO!**


	5. Chapter 4 Shopping with Naruto

Chapter 4- Shopping With Naruto

The Sannin and Naruto finished eating lunch. Tsunade and Naruto still couldn't believe Jiraiya could cook. Jiraiya picked up the plates from the table and he walked into the kitchen. He put the plates in the sink and started washing them. Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other and then back at Jiraiya in disbelief. Who knew Jiraiya could be so… responsible? When Jiraiya finished washing the plates, he ran into a suspicious Tsunade and Naruto.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade who was eyeing Jiraiya suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Jiraiya.

"The real Jiraiya wouldn't be making us lunch and definitely wouldn't pick up after us. He'd probably be trying to kiss me or grab something or other perverted things." She explained. A goofy grin appeared on his face- not to mention it was also his signature perverted grin, which Tsunade, even though she wouldn't admit it, loved. He slowly walked over to Tsunade and grabbed her by the waist with his long, muscular arm.

"Tsunade-hime! You should've told me that you wanted those kind of things to happen!" he said. Tsunade blushed not only because he had his arm around her waist, but also because he though that she wanted those kind of things to happen and she was now subconsciously imagining those things happening.

"No! You pervert!" she yelled as she punched him across the room using her super-human strength. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Tsunade no baachan, I think that's the real Ero-sennin." Sighed Naruto.

"Yeah, me too." Replied Tsunade, who was somewhat relieved that the man who had just crashed into the wall was the same perverted man that made her heart skip a beat every time he would talk to her… did she really think this?

When Jiraiya stood up, he walked over to the door. Tsunade was getting ready to apologize. She must have really hurt him this time.

"Alright! Lets go!" he yelled with a smile. This surprised Naruto and Tsunade since Jiraiya usually complained about Tsunade hitting him all the time. They both shrugged and followed Jiraiya out the door into the bright sunny streets of Konoha. On their way to the mall, they were quiet, especially Jiraiya. Tsunade and Naruto didn't like this. Tsunade finally lost her patience and decided to break the silence.

"Jiraiya, I hope you're ok. Sorry for hitting you so hard." Apologized Tsunade, thinking that that was what bothering Jiraiya.

"It's fine, really! That blow was nothing compared to that time you caught me peeping on you and you broke my ribs and damaged several of my internal organs." Smiled Jiraiya. Tsunade blushed. She remembered that time Jiraiya peeped on her. She actually let him peep for a while. Then, she thought it'd be pretty humiliating to face Jiraiya since he would probably rub it in her face, so she punched him… REALLY hard.

"Then why are you so… not yourself?" asked Tsunade, snapping back to reality.

"Well, if I was my usual self, you'd probably pack up and leave. I don't want that to happen." Explained Jiraiya. Tsunade felt her face get hotter. The blood was rushing to her face.

"Tsunade no baachan? Are you ok? You're red. Do you have a fever?" asked the completely clueless Naruto. Tsunade shot a death glare at Naruto saying 'you'll be red all over if you don't shut up'. She didn't want Jiraiya thinking the wrong thing… or was it the right thing? Naruto got scared and kept quiet. They finally arrived at the mall. It was a huge mall. They went to many boys clothes store. They bought about twenty pairs of pants and fifty t-shirts. Jiraiya courteously and gallantly paid for all the clothes. The way back to Jiraiya's house was different. This time, people stared at them. Naruto, of course, didn't notice a thing, but Jiraiya and Tsunade did.

"Hey, Jiraiya, have you noticed"

"That we're being followed. Yeah, I have."

Tsunade then spotted Kurenai with Anko.

"Anko! Kurenai! Get over here, now!" yelled Tsunade. The two kunoichi walked over to Tsunade.

"Yes hokage-sama?" they asked.

"Do you know why people have been staring at us?" asked Tsunade.

"Well…" they started out.

"Well what?!" asked an impatient Tsunade.

"Everyone thinks that you and Jiraiya are a recently married couple that's been seeing each other for a long time and finally got together. Oh, and they think you've adopted Naruto." Said Kurenai.

"What?!" yelled both Sannin, shocked by the expression on their faces.

"I told you people wanted you guys to get together!" yelled Naruto, HIS face filled with joy and excitement like that of a second grader getting a new toy.

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled an embarrassed and confused Tsunade.

"I don't know why people would think we're married." Said a puzzled yet unexplainably happy Jiraiya.

"Maybe it's because we're living together." Said Tsunade who was trying to collect her thoughts.

"You two are living together?!" yelled Kurenai and Anko. Would this puzzlement and surprise parade ever cede?

"You mean… you didn't know?" asked Tsunade who was calling herself stupid for even saying that.

"Wow! So there IS something going on!" yelled Anko.

"NO! my house burned down so I needed a place to stay." Explained Tsunade who was desperately trying to clear her name.

"And so you went with JIRAIYA? Out of all the ninja in Konoha, you went with someone in the same age group as you, who's not taken, and who you've known since childhood?" asked Kurenai. The way Kurenai put it, it did seem like she and Jiraiya could be married. Tsunade sighed.

"Look, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and since Jiraiya is a Sannin, just like me, he'd be able to protect himself if something were to come try to attack me." Explained Tsunade who was now getting impatient with trying so much to clear her name.

"I see." Said Kurenai. Even Naruto could tell that she didn't completely buy it. She REFUSED to believe something wasn't going on.

"Now, go tell the whole village that the rumor is a lie!" yelled Tsunade.

"H-Hai." Said a frightened Anko and Kurenai. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. For the millionth time that day, they blushed.

"How could people think we're married?" asked Tsunade, still blushing. The blood rushed to her face making a light pinkish pigment on her face.

"I don't know." Replied Jiraiya, ho was also still blushing. His white hair made the pink pigment spread across his face look like bright red in contrast. Naruto finally decided to step in.

"Maybe it's because the village thinks that you guys are a good couple." Said Naruto. Jiraiya and Tsunade blushed for a second.

"No way! I'd never go out with that baka!" yelled Tsunade. This hurt Jiraiya.

"Naruto. Stop bothering Tsunade." Said Jiraiya, his voice cold, sad… lacking emotion.

"Hmph. Fine." Said Naruto. He turned around and started walking towards Jiraiya's apartment. Jiraiya looked away from Tsunade and started walking towards his apartment. Tsunade noticed that Jiraiya was upset and that his usually happy aura did not fill the atmosphere like it usually did; this was a depressing aura coming from him. She felt really guilty. She walked up next to Jiraiya.  
"Hey." Greeted Tsunade. Jiraiya tried to look as happy as he could.

"Hey. Funny stuff back there, eh?" said Jiraiya who despite his sadness, managed a smile that brightened the dark aura surrounding him.

"Yeah, I mean, US… married?" laughed Tsunade.

"Yeah, I mean, come on. I help out a friend and all of a sudden I'm married to her." Laughed Jiraiya, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He was surprised that it was so easy to laugh and enjoy himself around Tsunade despite his previous sad state.

"Yeah, I mean, just because I'm living with you and Naruto doesn't mean anything." Smiled Tsunade. She enjoyed seeing Jiraiya smile. His bright, warm smile would give her a warm, safe feeling… a feeling that made her heart skip to the point where she would almost collapse.

"When you say it like that, it makes it seem like we are a married couple." Laughed Jiraiya, with a blush creeping on both their faces. Finally, they arrived at Jiraiya's apartment. They had gone out for a long time since it was already time for dinner. The light of the setting sun shone on Tsunade. Jiraiya almost burned dinner because he was staring at her perfection, taking in all of her beauty, her delicateness, her resemblance to an exotic flower with an extraordinary attraction. When he sat down, Tsunade stared at Jiraiya, who was being hit by the beautiful light. The rays showed all his muscular features and showed that he was definitely not flabby at all. His white hair shone with the light to make the most beautiful lighting contrast Tsunade had ever witnessed. When Jiraiya looked up, he caught Tsunade staring at him and blushing. What could happen under this roof?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT'S FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER 4! Hope u guys don't hate me for updating so late! RLLY SRRY!... I blame the teachers. Lolz, ok well READ AND REVIEW!**

**PREVIEW: ITS GETTING HARDER FOR TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA TO RESIST EACH OTHER! HARDER THAN YOU MAY IMAGINE! WHAT KIND OF THOUGHTS WILL RUN THROUGH THEIR HEADS?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5- TENSION!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Tension

**Chapter 5- Tension**

_**Hi everyone! SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating! Please forgive me by accepting this chapter! I will be updating every Saturday now! Thanks and ENJOY!!**_

After an awkward dinner, the two Sannin and Naruto prepared to go to sleep. "I'm gonna go change." Said Jiraiya. He went in the bathroom to get changed. Tsunade and Naruto waited about five minutes. Then, Jiraiya came out. He was wearing black, cotton pijama pants and no shirt. He had let his hair out of its ponytail. This made Tsunade almost drool. Her face turned a bright shade of pink, almost as if her pale skin had suffered from severe sunburn. To get her mind off of Jiraiya, she quickly rushed into the bathroom. As she dressed, she thought about Jiraiya. How could he be so… hot? How could she, his own teammate, not have noticed this?! Instead of putting on one of those robes, she decided to play it safe and wear a simple t-shirt with sweatpants. She then put a bathrobe over that. Wow, talk about 'playing it safe'. She let down her blonde hair and deep inside her mind she could've sworn she heard someone say "he won't be able to resist you". When she came out, she went into the living room to tell Naruto that the bathroom was free. When she walked into the living room, Jiraiya couldn't help but stare at Tsunade. To him, she was a vision of perfection. She was an angel brought from heaven… if only she was HIS angel.

"Naruto, you can use the bathroom now." Said Tsunade.

"Alright, but I hope you guys don't get carried away with each other while I'm in there." Said Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya both became red in an instant.

"GO, BEFORE I PUNCH YOU ACROSS KONOHA!" yelled Tsunade, who was still blushing from Naruto's comment. Naruto ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door.

Once Tsunade was sure Naruto was in the bathroom, she turned toward Jiraiya.

"I blame you for his dirty thoughts." Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya grinned and replied, "Well hime, IF he does get it from me, then that means he's an expert. Wouldn't that make his thoughts factual?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. With a blush spread across her pale face she replied, "I'd never do something like that! Especially with YOU!". Jiraiya just grinned and started watching television to keep his mind off of Tsunade. It didn't really work out that way. There was too much tension; if it hadn't been for Naruto coming out of the bathroom, who knows what would've happened.

"Wow, you guys actually made it." Pointed out Naruto.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Said Tsunade, too embarrassed to argue.

"I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." Stated Jiraiya.

"Agreed." Said… DID NARUTO JUST SAY 'AGREED'?!

"Alright, Naruto, you can sleep on the couch or on you mat. Whichever you like." Said Jiraiya.

"I'll sleep on my mat. Where are you gonna sleep, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya blushed.

"I'll be sleeping on my bed." Said Jiraiya. He knew where this was heading.

"But then, where will Tsunade no baachan sleep?" asked Naruto. Both Sannin blushed.

"She'll be sleeping with me on the bed." Said Jiraiya, his and Tsunade's faces turning a bright shade of red, somewhat resembling the iron colored soil in the southern United States. Naruto's face became red and suddenly shone with a grin appearing on his face.

"Oh, I get it. Alright then. But if I hear any disturbing noises, then I'm going in with my eyes closed." Said Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya blushed to extreme levels of the red section of the color spectrum.

"If I were more awake, I'd punch you for that." Said Tsunade, who went inside the bedroom. Jiraiya started walking towards the bedroom door.

"I bet you can't wait." Said Naruto.

"Shut up." Were the last words Jiraiya said before going inside the bedroom. Tsunade was already lying down on the bed. Jiraiya smiled.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop thinking it before I punch you." Said Tsunade. Jiraiya got in bed next to her.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you." Said Jiraiya, who turned his body away from her. Even though she would never admit it, Tsunade was kind of disappointed that he would never do that to her. Inside, Tsunade was trying to resist the temptation. Jiraiya was looking pretty hot. Tsunade started to get hot from blushing so much. She decided to take off the robe covering her actual pajamas. She also made sure that Jiraiya knew that she was taking it off.

"It's so hot. I'm going to take off this robe. Good thing I have pajamas under here." She said.

Jiraiya felt a shiver in his spine. He, soon, would not be able to resist Tsunade and her siren call… the angel's call… HIS angel's call. Tsunade put away the robe and got back in bed with Jiraiya. They felt very awkward. They both really couldn't stand it, so they turned their bodies to face away from each other. They tried their hardest to fall asleep. They soon realized that it would take much more to resist the tension. They tried everything, but nothing worked. Finally, Jiraiya spoke.

"Tsunade?" started out Jiraiya.

"Hmm?" replied Tsunade.

"Why did you… do you like ramen?" Jiraiya changed his question thinking 'I'm so stupid!'.

"Umm yeah? That was random." Replied Tsunade thinking 'dammit Jiraiya, you were supposed to be romantic!'.

Both Sannin started to have thoughts about each other.

'She's so hot. She's strong, intelligent, never backs down and she is so freakin hot!' thought Jiraiya.

'He's so funny. He tries to be romantic and it's so sweet. I can't believe I didn't notice how hot he was too! Without his shirt, it's like he's asking for it!' thought Tsunade.

Both Sannin were now blushing. They looked into each other's eyes, but quickly broke eye contact before something happened. If this was just night one, Tsunade and Jiraiya could only imagine what could happen next. They fell asleep with thoughts and dreams about each other, and ideas about future nights.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI EVERYBODY!! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! TESTS AT SCHOOL WERE KILLING ME BUT NOW IT'S SUMMER AND SCHOOL'S OUT!! I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY WEEK! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPPIE AND REVIEW!**_

_**PREVIEW: TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA HAVE DREAMS… OR IS IT A REALITY? ARE THEIR DREAMS GOING TO CAUSE SOMETHING TO HAPPEN?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6- THE DREAM AND THE PLAN!! **_


	7. Chapter 6 The Dream and The Plan

_**Chapter 6- The Dream and The Plan**_

Tsunade woke up. The light from the window was shining in her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep but was much too lazy to get up and close the curtains. She started searching around with her hand as her eyes were closed for a pillow. She finally got a hold of one… or so she thought. She had actually grabbed the back of Jiraiya's neck. Her head was against Jiraiya's chest. This was somewhat strange, because she was closer to him than last night. The arm she grabbed the "pillow" with was around his neck and her other arm was now embracing him around his waist. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had one arm embracing Tsunade around her waist that pulled her closer to him and a hand on her… butt?! Now how'd that get there?! They stayed in that position until Jiraiya woke up. He realized in what position they were and wondered if he was still asleep and this was all a dream. Tsunade opened her eyes and became aware of their position as well. She immediately thought it was a dream because she was just having the same exact dream. The question is why? (A/N: Woah Tsunade! Lol!)

"Ummm, hey Jiraiya." Said Tsunade still thinking this was a dream.

"Hey." Said Jiraiya grinning, showing his pearly white teeth. He also thought this was a dream now due to the fact that Tsunade would never actually approve of their position. Even so, he kept his hands where they were. Tsunade snuggled even more with Jiraiya. Jiraiya now thought 'Yupp. This is a dream. It's very realistic. My compliments to the dream fairy.' Tsunade then started flirting with Jiraiya. She put both of her arms around his neck. Jiraiya flirted right back. He lowered his head to her level and put his forehead against hers. Tsunade giggled. Tsunade looked into Jiraiya's deep onyx eyes and he stared into her smooth, light brown eyes. Before they knew it, Tsunade locked lips with Jiraiya. Jiraiya's hands creeped their way to Tsunade's thighs. The kiss quickly became more passionate. Jiraiya's tongue explored the inside of Tsunade's mouth with great care. His lips then left her lips and went down to her neck. All of a sudden, the door flew open.

"Ok, what's going… What the hell?! One night, and you two are already all over each other!" yelled the surprised Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing in my dream?!" yelled both Sannin, getting out of their awkward position.

"Your dream?! This is my dream!" yelled both Sannin.

"Guys! This isn't a dream!" yelled Naruto.

"Not a dream? Impossible. This has to be a dream." Said Tsunade.

"This isn't a dream! You two were really making out on top of each other on the bed! At least I hope that's it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"If this isn't a dream… then… Tsunade and I…" Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade. Both Sannin blushed more than ever. Naruto smiled.

"Well, the interesting thing is that since both of you guys thought it was a dream, then that means you actually wanted to do it." Grinned Naruto.

"No way!" yelled Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Then why were the two of you dreaming about screwing each other?" asked Naruto still grinning.

"I-WE-NO WAY!" yelled Tsunade in confusion.

"There's no getting out of this one Tsunade no baachan." Naruto stated. Tsunade and Jiraiya blushed. Naruto had caught them. How could they get out of this one if they were caught red-handed?

"Naruto, just shut up!" yelled Jiraiya. This made Naruto think that he should stop.

"Alright." Said Naruto as he headed for the door. He turned the doorknob, opened the door and took a last glance at Tsunade and Jiraiya before leaving. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"You… uhh… you're a good kisser." Complimented the now blushing Jiraiya.

"Oh, umm… you were great too." Replied a very lobster red colored Tsunade.

"You… were you… what was your dream about?" asked the still blushing Tsunade.

"Oh, that…" replied Tsunade who turned a darker shade of red yet.

"Tsunade, why exactly were you having a dream about me?" asked Jiraiya as if he was reading her mind.

"Baka! I should be the one asking YOU that question!" yelled the now completely red Tsunade.

"Well, YOU were the one who kissed me." Said Jiraiya with a grin. Tsunade blushed once again.

"Well… You… I…" Tsunade couldn't think of anything to say.

"Admit it hime… you love me." Said Jiraiya grinning.

"I DO NOT!" yelled a blushing Tsunade. Jiraiya grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Denial won't work hime." He whispered seductively in her ear. At this point, it was very difficult for Tsunade to contain her temptation.

"Jiraiya… I…" but Tsunade didn't get to finish that sentence because Jiraiya had pressed his lips on hers. Tsunade kissed him back, no longer being able to contain her desire. They kissed for about five minutes until they broke the kiss.

"We can't have Naruto finding out, now can we?" said Tsunade with a smile. Jiraiya smiled back.

"Well… not for now." He replied with a grin.

**-Meanwhile, at the Himura House-**

David, Eric, Kristy and Shizune were all enjoying a cup of coffee when they heard a bang come from the front of the house. They all ran to see what had happened. They saw that Naruto had ran into the door. He quickly picked himself up and ran into the house.

"Naruto wh-"

"Man have I got news for you guys!" yelled Naruto, interrupting David.

"What is it?" asked Shizune curiously.

"Well, you guys are probably aware that Tsunade no baachan, Ero-sennin and I are living together, right?" started Naruto.

"What?! No way! Wouldn't that give an awful lot of suspicion?" asked Kristy.

"Where the heck have you been?! And anyways, everyone in Konoha wants them to get together." Said Eric.

"Well, that's true." Agreed Kristy.

"May I please finish?" asked the impatient Naruto.

"Ok, Naru-kun!" said Kristy with an optimistic smile. She was a beautiful kunoichi. She had long brunette hair flowing down past her shoulders. Her outfit was that of a ninja, but in a way only a girl like Kristy could get it styled- light pink jonin jacket with matching shoes.

"Well, while those two slept on a comfy bed, I slept on the couch-"

"Naruto, we don't care if you slept on a couch and they slept on different beds-"

"But that's where the interesting part comes! It wasn't on separate beds, it was on the same bed!" yelled Naruto.

"Nani?!" yelled Shizune in disbelief.

"Tsunade-sama sure has it going!" yelled Kristy, filled with excitement.

"Damn." Said David.

"Wonder if anything happened." Said Eric.

"Oh, trust me, something happened." Said the now grinning Naruto. The young blonde ninja told the four jonin everything that he had seen. By the time that he was done, they were all standing before him in amazement and shock.

"N-No w-way!" yelled Shizune, almost incapable of speaking.

"Tsunade-sama sure has some 'splanin to do!" yelled Kristy, who wasn't nearly as shocked as Shizune.

"You mean Tsunade and Jiraiya were going at it?" said the perverted-minded David.

"Well, that was pretty unexpected. I bet if you hadn't come in Naruto we would see Tsunade running around with Tsuraiya." Commented the equally perverted-minded Eric. He all of a sudden felt a sharp pain on his head. Kristy had punched him.

"Baka! Tsunade-sama would never name her child Tsuraiya!" yelled Kristy.

"She could if she had 12 cups of sake!" yelled Eric. As Eric and Kristy fought about the name Tsunade would give her child, the others continued the conversation.

"Naruto, are you thinking about telling anyone else about this?" asked the now calmer David.

"Well, yeah!" yelled Naruto in excitement.

"Well, don't." said David, surprising everyone.

"What?! Why?!" yelled the blonde ninja.

"You don't want Tsunade-sama to kill you, do you?" asked David. Naruto waited a second before answering.

"No… but the village has a right to know." Was Naruto's reply. David sighed.

"Naruto, if you want the village to know…" , everyone stared at the now grinning David, "then let her tell the village herself."

"David, you know Tsunade-sama would never do that." Commented Shizune.

"Yeah! She's right David!" exclaimed Naruto. David just smiled.

"Not under regular circumstances, she wouldn't." explained David.

"What are you thinking?" asked Naruto.

"I've got a plan to get her to reveal her true feelings." Said David.

"Why don't we just use this plan on Jiraiya-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Ero-sennin wouldn't tell." Said Naruto.

"Not only that, but we have more options with Tsunade-sama. Two of them are currently in this house." Explained David.

"Really?! Who?!" asked Shizune.

"You and-" a crash from the other room interrupted David. They ran to see what had happened.

"Enough you two!" yelled David. Eric and Kristy stopped immediately.

"We have a plan!" yelled Naruto. They explained the plan to Eric and Kristy.

"Now, as I was saying. We have you, Shizune, and Kristy." Explained David.

"Why Kristy?" asked Naruto.

"Because Kristy is also very close to Tsunade-sama and knows how to get into her head." Explained David.

"Sure do! I love Tsunade-sama! But I love Jiraiya-sama too! But I love you guys too! But-"

"Alright, Kristy, we get it." Interrupted Eric.

"Alright, let the mission begin! 'Operation: Make Tsunade no baachan confess' is go!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok, we'll need just one more person." Said David.

"Who?" asked everyone. David grinned.

"Jiraiya-sama himself."

_**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I JUST HAD SO MUCH TO DO! ONCE AGAIN, I'M VERY SORRY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**PREVIEW: SHIZUNE AND KRISTY PAY A LITTLE VISIT TO TSUNADE!! WHAT WILL THEY GET OUT OF HER?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 7- PLAN IN ACTION**_


	8. Chapter 7 The Plan In Action

**Chapter 7- Plan In Action**

"Jiraiya?!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama. Think about it. He and Tsunade-sama probably share a lot of moments that would reveal feelings that we need to understand to make sure that we're not intruding on just a normal friendship. Also, if we can get he and Tsunade-sama together more often, she'll be more urged to tell the village and everyone's happy, no one's dead, everything completely smooth!" explained David.

"I see, but… is Jiraiya-sama going to be in on it?" asked Shizune.

"Not unless it is absolutely necessary." Replied David, his handsome features stunning Shizune for a moment making her flush slightly. Everyone nodded as a sign of agreement of David's plan. Everyone was serious about this mission. Tsunade and Jiraiya being together would be a huge hit, and they knew that. The whole village had wanted them to get together ever since Tsunade became the Hokage. They had realized that Tsunade and Jiraiya were VERY good friends… in fact they were TOO good of friends to be JUST friends. It wasn't long until people close to them started noticing their strange behavior when mentioning the other. Eventually, others had started noticing, even genin like Konohamaru. Seeing was believing and in a short period of time since Tsunade had become Hokage all of Konoha believed. Ever since then, the people of Konoha had been waiting for Tsunade and Jiraiya's love for each other to come out of the shadows. It was now David and his team's duty to inform the waiting people of the information waiting to leak out, without getting killed in the process that is.

"Alright, Kristy, Shizune… you're up." Said David confidently.

"Hai." Replied the two girls. They both walked towards the door and left.

"Ok guys. This next task will be easier. We have to get Jiraiya to confess." Announced David once both girls had left.

"Making Ero-sennin confess will be a breeze!" yelled Naruto like a five year old that just had a little too much sugar for the day.

"You sure are excited kid." Stated the apparently amused Eric with a grin.

"He's always like that." David said with a grin. The two guys watched as Naruto jumped off the walls like a wild monkey.

"DATTEBAYO!" yelled Naruto. David and Eric just stood where they were waiting for Naruto to calm down. It took the hyperactive knucklehead a good ten minutes to finally calm down to somewhat normal levels.

"Are you ready to go now Naruto?" asked David.

"HECK YEAH!" yelled Naruto. The excited blonde ninja ran out the door. David and Eric sweatdropped and followed after Naruto. The three of them walked down the streets of Konoha. They were heading to Jiraiya's apartment. As they walked, Kakashi walked up to them.

"Haro. What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked.

"We're just going to pay Jiraiya-sama a visit." Replied David. Kakashi's onyx eye examined the three shinobi before him. Finally, he sighed.

"Well, tell him I said hi." Was all Kakashi said befor he continued walking. The three ninja sighed, relieved that nothing was suspected of them. They continued walking to Jiraiya's house as planned. Although they were out of suspicion, David kept his eye out for Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't easy to fool and he was known as the Copy Ninja in the shinobi world; a genius of the era of the shinobi. For this reason, David had a reason to be somewhat paranoid.

**-MEANWHILE, AT THE HOKAGE MANSION-**

Shizune and Kristy walked down the hallway of the Hokage Mansion. They would need to eat as normal as possible. They couldn't let their guard down. They approached Tsunade's office door; That's when they heard Tsunade scream their names. They ran through the door.

"Tsunade-sama?!" they yelled, worried as they ran into the office.

"Oh, hey girls. That was quick. I was wondering if you could get me some tea." Said Tsunade with a grin on her face. Shizune and Kristy sweat-dropped. THAT was her big emergency?

"I'll get it Shizune-chan." Said Kristy as she walked towards the door. She stopped momentarily, but nearly unnoticeably, when she was side-by-side with Shizune. Shizune heard the words 'You know what to do' being mumbled as Kristy continued towards the door. She left and now Shizune was alone with Tsunade. How would she bring the subject up?

"So, Shizune…" said Tsunade. Shizune snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune, sweat and fear being the main details of her face.

"You look like you want to tell me something." Said Tsunade who was now eyeing Shizune suspiciously. Shizune jumped for a fraction of a second, but Tsunade caught the movement.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, it's just… how's living with Jiraiya-sama?" asked the frightened kunoichi. Tsunade was surprised for a second, but then regained her composure.

"Oh… ummm… well… it's… ok. I could be better though." Said a now fearful Tsunade. Was Shizune on to her? She could feel her face, brain, and every nerve in her body becoming numb. But why? It was just an innocent question… right?

"Oh, I see… I guess. Has there… have you… has anything happened?" asked Shizune. Her face became pale reflecting her fear. Would Tsunade yell or even turn to violence if she knew that Shizune knew her secret? Tsunade stiffened when she heard the question.

"O-Of course not!" Tsunade replied. A nervous laugh escaping her lips which were now as numb as the rest of her body.

"Oh really?" Shizune asked, with that 'I don't buy it' tone filled with new found confidence fueled by Tsunade's nervousness.

"What are you imposing?" asked the nervous Hokage.

"Well, I mean, it's not that I don't believe you Tsunade-sama it's just that, well… I don't believe you." Replied the sassy blue haired apprentice. (A/N: GO SHIZUNE!!)

"Shizune, what… how… huh?!" Stuttered the not only nervous but dumbfounded Sannin. She hadn't seen this coming at all. Had Naruto spilled?!

"Tsunade-sama, in case you haven't figured it out… I know." Confessed Shizune. Tsunade's eyes widened. She had hoped this wouldn't happen. What could she do now? The truth was out. The rumors would never stop now.

"Shizune, I honesly have no idea what you're talking about." Replied Tsunade. The only thing she could do now is lie and hope it worked.

"Sure you don't. Tsunade-sama, I know the truth. No use in hiding it." Replied Shizune.

"Shizune, I sincerely don't know wha-"

"You love him, don't you Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. Her eyes were calmer, not interrogating, not threatening but kind and understanding. Tsunade's eyes widened as she took in Shizune's question and her sincere eyes. She inhaled but could not find the power to let it out. Jiraiya's name made her heart skip a beat. She sighed and took a deep breath. It hurt her deeply not being able to tell Shizune, who was like a daughter to her. Even so, Tsunade would not lose.

"No, I don't." coldly replied Tsunade as her heart responded to the lie in a painful manner. Shizune just stared at her sense, her friend, her… motherly figure.

"If you say so." Shizune said coldly, her eyes turning darker filled with bitterness. Although it was an act, it still hurt. She turned around and walked out of the room silently, leaving an awkward, cold atmosphere lurking in the room. Tsunade felt horrible. How could she lie to Shizune? It was so hard, but relieving. What could she do now?

**-Meanwhile, At Jiraiya's Apartment-**

"This is it." Said Naruto, standing in front of Jiraiya's apartment.

"Alright then, let's go." Said David. He walked up to the door, as did Naruto and Eric. He knocked once on the door. They heard footsteps and Jiraiya opened the door. He stared at the three shinobi.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Jiraiya. He showed them in and they sat on the couch.

"Jiraiya-sama, we've come to talk to you seriously." David told Jiraiya. The Sannin frowned and took out a shot glass as he poured sake into it. He drank it and put it down.

"Ok then… talk." Said the Sannin. The three shinobi looked at each other and sighed. David rose his head and stared at Jiraiya directly into his eyes.

"Jiraiya-sama, I have a very important question to ask you."

"Ask ahead."

"Are you in love with Tsunade-sama?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY, AND I AM SOOOO SORRY! PLEASE, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THAT I WROTE AS AN APOLOGY! THANK YOU AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **

**PREVIEW: WHEN YOU CAN'T BEAT 'EM, JOIN 'EM. WELL, KRISTY AND SHIZUNE COULDN'T BEAT TSUNADE, BUT CAN KRISTY MAKE HER JOIN HER? AND WHAT ABOUT THE GUYS AND JIRAIYA? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 8- TSUNADE'S INNER TEENAGER!!**


End file.
